Aoshi Meets His Ultimate Opponent
by Screeching Dragon
Summary: This is a continuation of Saito BabySits. It's more random that the first one and if you want a different one, please read and tell me what to change.


SD: Well, I'm finally back from my looong school days and homework. (I also had writers block. Bad.) So anywho... let's get on with the story.  
  
Shishio: (Is burning.) __! DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
SD: ^__^ Oh, yeah... who should say it this time?  
  
Shishio: ~__~; I...will... get you.  
  
SD: -_-; That's not nice. How about Aoshi this time?  
  
Aoshi: It would be an honor.  
  
Disclaimer: Screechingdragon dose not own Ruroni Kenshin or anything else... 'special' in this story. That is all.  
  
SD: ^.^ Read safely and well. (Thou should be for-warned. This is more random than the first one but follows a similar plot.)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Aoshi Meet's His Toughest Challenge*  
  
(Last time we witnessed Saito attempt to baby-sit Kenshin who apparently cannot hold his own in the dojo without doing weird things or being attacked by 'innocent' woodland creatures. Karou decided to find some help and hired Saito, but he was also defeated by animals. He claims to have been robbed by a squirrel. As she thought it wasn't likely, Saito wasn't paid. Now, once again, Karou needs to leave. But once again the problem arises. Who will watch Kenshin?)  
  
Karou: I don't trust Megumi alone with Kenshin... Yahiko can't do it. He's to young and must come with me... Sanoske wouldn't do anything, the lazy rooster-head. Saito has proved ineffective. But who else is there?  
  
*The front gate slides open*  
  
Voice 1: Where could they be?  
  
Voice 2: I really think you should have knocked first, Misao.  
  
Misao: Sorry, lord Aoshi.  
  
Karou: Ah, HAH!!!  
  
Aoshi& Misao: O__O;;;   
  
Misao: ...hello?  
  
Karou: ^__^ Hello!  
  
Aoshi: *Just knows something's up but doesn't know what it is yet* Hi.  
  
Misao: ^__^ We were in the area and thought we'd drop by. Saito wanted a word at his office. I really don't like him... -'__'-  
  
Aoshi: He mentioned something about wildlife containment issues.  
  
Karou: Oh. That... Umm... Could I ask a favor?  
  
Aoshi: As long as it's doable.  
  
Karou: Could you help Sanosuke watch Kenshin while Yahiko and I go out into the country to visit Dr. Gensai's sister?  
  
Misao: Sure thing!!!  
  
*Outside Kenshin and Sano both sneeze at the same time*  
  
Kenshin: *Continues doing the laundry* Probably just our allergies.  
  
Sano: Yeah... *Leans back against the wall rubbing his nose*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In the meeting with Saito*  
  
Saito: She asked you to do what!?!  
  
Aoshi: Baby-sit Kenshin. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Saito: I believe the wildlife around there is utmost dangerous and has begun to affect their minds.  
  
Misao: -__- You're crazy.  
  
Saito: They stole my last cigarette.  
  
Aoshi: Is that all?  
  
Saito: They mocked me.  
  
Aoshi: -___- Misao's right. You are crazy.  
  
Saito: ~__~ If you don't believe me, I'll help you and you will see what I mean.  
  
Misao: ...Sanosuke's going to be there.  
  
Saito: At least that will be entertaining.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Time for the trip*  
  
Karou: Now Sanosuke, I expect you to do your job for once and not fight with anyone here. *Glares meaningfully at Saito* What made you decide to come anyway?  
  
Saito: With the exception of Aoshi, I'm afraid everyone here has not enough sense to fill a jar.  
  
Karou: __  
  
Yahiko: _____ Lemme at him!!!  
  
Misao: -__- Do you mind if I come with you?  
  
Karou: No, not at all. Now everyone BEHAVE!!! *The ground shakes*  
  
Kenshin: Oro... bye...  
  
Karou, Yahiko, and Misao: *Already are gone*  
  
Aoshi: They were sure in a hurry.  
  
Kenshin: ?__?  
  
Saito: Now you will ALL see the true evilness of the animals! *Evil laughter*  
  
Kenshin: He's insane.  
  
Sano: I always knew it.  
  
Aoshi: I thought so too.  
  
Saito: ...nothing's happening. *Looks up and gets bird poo in his left eye*  
  
Sano: *Laughs*  
  
Saito: __!!! (Wipes bird sheet out of his eye.) Shut-up rooster head. Now do you all see what I mean?  
  
Aoshi: ...no.  
  
Sano: *Still laughing* When you gotta go, you gotta go!!!  
  
Kenshin: ^__^ Do you need any laundry done for you?  
  
All except Kenshin present: O_o;   
  
Aoshi: No, I do believe we are fine.  
  
Sano: *Get's up to go raid the kitchen*  
  
Kenshin: -__- *Dosen't notice the goat chewing on the newly cleaned laundry*  
  
Goat: Baa... *Eats it all*  
  
Aoshi: *Is watching Sano consume everything in sight*  
  
Saito: Well, since nothing is clearly going to happen this time, I will take a nap. *Goes to sleep*  
  
Aoshi: *Comes out of the dojo in time to notice that a goat just ate all the laundry but doesn't say anything about it* I see Saito fell asleep.  
  
Saito: *Loud snore*  
  
Aoshi: -__- Nice.  
  
Sano: Damn. Out of food.  
  
Kenshin: *Finds the goat has eaten the clothes* _!   
  
Aoshi: Oo; Saito's right. This place is evil.  
  
*The now heavily addicted to cigarettes squirrel steals sleeping Saito's last pack and runs*  
  
Sano: We'll never last the day! *Panicking*  
  
Kenshin: *Is running from the goat which is now trying to eat his hair*  
  
Aoshi: This place is to randomly insane! There is no order! I will defeat the crazed goat and high squirrel. *Draws his kodachi's*  
  
Squirrel: *Smoking diligently* (Chattering a challenge in squirrel-ish)  
  
Aoshi: Die. *Charges*  
  
Super Squirrel: *SS* Rar! (Jumps into the air and evades the attack.)  
  
Aoshi: O__O! You can't do that!   
  
Sano: O____O __ *Takes on the goat*  
  
Goat: *Calmly turns arround and begins to eat Sano's shirt*  
  
Sano: ~__~ DAMN YOU SPAWN OF SATIN!!!!  
  
Goat: Baa.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
(The epic battle was over by the end of the day. While Sano succeeded in his quest with Kenshins' help to save the shirt on his back, Aoshi failed to save Saito's cigs. Saito slept through it all and awoke to find he was out of smokes. The three that went to the country returned to find the dojo held intact by the newest inventions back then: duct tape and super glue.   
  
Displeased with the success of the groupe in their indevors, they were payed minimum wages. The only reason they were payed at all was the fact that they DID baby-sit Kenshin and he didn't flip out this time. Aoshi and Misao were sent back to Tokyo while Saito and Sano went their seperate ways cursing.)  
  
~End  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SD: That was random beyond belief even for me. If you didn't like that sequil to Saito Baby-Sits and want a different variation, R+R. If you have other opinions, R+R please as well. Either way, Shishio is still up for burning. Thaz all. Airagato for your time. 


End file.
